Listen for the Lullaby
by QueenAnne1
Summary: Will he ever see her as more then a friend or maybe that what he wishes too G/H some R/H
1. Wishful Thinking

Listen for the Lullaby 

Listen for the Lullaby 

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking 

Ginny took one last glance around her Burrow bedroom. It was small, possibly once a rather large broom closet but she was the only one in the house with the luxury of their own bedroom. Reassured that she wasn't forgetting anything she wandered down the hallway to the busy kitchen where her mother was attempting to undo one of Fred and George's tricks. Ron's hair normally red like the rest of the families was apparently purple. 

"You two hold it a second," Mrs. Weasley looked up just in time to point her wand at the twins before they darted out the door,"Stikouse!"

"Mom, Ron should have noticed that no one else had grape juice," Fred whined while George attempted to pull his feet off of the floor where they now where firmly attached. 

"It's not our fault he's so unobservant," George countered, giving up on moving. Ginny snickered a bit before heading out the front door to her father. 

"My stuffs all packed" He smiled at her before zapping her trunk into the back of a loaned ministry car. 

"Once your mom finished with the boys we just have to head to pickup Harry. I had the ministry loan me a car considering how his family acted the last time we came to get him." His eyes twinkled with laughter at the memory. As the rest of the family joined them out side more trunks were zapped to the back of the car. Mrs. Weasley assured that Fred and George were seated close to her up front allowing Ginny and Ron to have the spacious back area of the car. There was a crackling sound as the car started and momentarily Mr. Weasley was counting the houses on Privet drive. "Ah, this must be the place," He waved to Harry who was sitting on his trunk on the front porch. As Harry stood up he zapped the trunk to the back with the others. Harry climbed into the back seat sitting across from Ron and next to Ginny. Ginny could feel he cheeks begin to blush and she automatically thought of something else. 

"Hi everyone, Thanks for coming to get me," Harry looked curiously at Ron who was now somewhat happier but still rather disgruntled. "What happed to you hair?" most of the purple was gone but it still had almost a magenta tint. 

"He tested our new drinkable hair dye" George answered for him attempting not to laugh. If looks could kill the twin certainly would be dead from the look Mrs. Weasley sent them. Harry and Ron began talking about what he had missed in the Quidditch world and Ginny drifted off into her own thoughts.

'Its been 6 years now I should have gotten over this by now, Harry will never look at me the same way I look at him' Harry laughed pulling her out of her thoughts but only momentarily. 'I love the way his eyes light up when he smiles,' Ginny could feel her cheeks begin to turn again and she mentally reprimanded herself. 

"How have you been holding up with those two?" Harry turned to her and smiled, 

"Other then the bubbling toothpaste Ron's gotten the brunt of it" Ginny set the twins a look almost identical to the one of her mothers and turned back to Harry. Fred and George could be heard whispering.

"Remember she breathed bubbles for almost 2 days" Ignoring them Ginny attempted to put her crush aside in order to not blush. 

"How has your summer been Harry?" Ginny caught her self unintentionally twirling a piece of her long red hair. 

"The usual, its Dursleyized," He tried to make the light of the events but it was obviously bothering to him. "Dudley's down to a celery and water diet but he just keeps getting bigger" the thought brought a spark of light back to his eyes. "I only have one summer left with them though so I should be ok.

"There's a light at the end of every tunnel," Ginny smiled as the car came to a halt. They had arrived at the long cobbled street called Driagon Alley.


	2. Ice Cream Fixes Everything

Listen for the Lullaby  
Chapter 2: Ice Cream Fixes Everything   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Isn't that promoting slavery???   
  
"Hey guys," Hermoine Waved to the group from the front of the Leaky Caldron. "I got here a few hours ago" She hugged the boys and Ginny. Tom the innkeeper showed them to their rooms, Ginny's room was in-between Hermoine's and Harry's. Hoping that Harry, Ron or Hermoine would invite her to go shopping with them she halfheartedly sat by herself on the stairs leading down to the restaurant. When Harry came out of his room he had changed into his wizarding robes, Ginny could feel her heart flutter and her cheeks begin to go red again. She focused on a flower on the wallpaper and the color left her cheeks. Harry smiled at her before heading towards Hermoine's room. Ron joined Harry in the hallway and once Hermoine finished getting money from her parents, the three left. Harry ruffled Ginny's hair a bit as they headed down the stairs.  
"C'ya Ginn" a bit hurt at not being asked to go with them, Ginny stood up to head back to her room but was abruptly stopped by a voice behind her.   
"Red Headed Step-Child!!" a huge smile crossed Ginny's face as she turned to see her best friend Taylor. Taylor was in the same year and house as Ginny and Muggle born.   
"Flying Monkey!!" they hugged laughing. Taylor and Ginny went into the room that Tom unlocked and Ginny threw herself into a plush chair. Taylor fell back onto the bed and let her head hang over the edge so that she could see Ginny.   
"How was your summer,"   
"Pretty good," Ginny giggled "Fred and George are the same as always so that didn't help, but I baby sat a lot so I can get some pretty dress robes. What about you?"  
"I went to a few Muggle Concerts, You got to take a look at these guys, they'll make you forget about Harry" Taylor laughed and pulled a plastic box out of her trunk. It had Muggle pictures on it and inside was a shiny round disc.   
"What's this," Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend, "a flat doughnut?" Taylor laughed.  
"Its this Muggle object called a CD you put it in a player and it plays music" She produced another box, this one was silver and gray and put the 'CD' into it. "I really like this guy," She pointed to one of the five boys with spiked blonde hair. "His name is Lance," giggling "Isn't he hott!" Taylor giggled and put the headphones attached to the box on Ginny's ears. The soft melody's poured into Ginny's ears and as she listened to the lyrics it reminded her of Harry. "What do you think?" Taylor grinned wildly as she turned off the player.   
"They sound really good, but I've always wondered about your taste in guys" Ginny giggled a bit at Taylor's expression. "The words reminded me a lot of Harry, what is the name of the band?"   
"*NSYNC, I absolutely love them," She shifted through some more things in her trunk and found her coin purse, "Come on, lets go shopping we need to find you someone other then Harry"   
"So what are we shopping for? School or Boys?" Ginny laughed as she grabbed her own purse and headed toward the door.  
"Both!" In moments they were out side and heading toward the robe shop to buy new dress robes. Ginny tried on what seemed to be thousands of robes when a hint of green in the back of the shop caught her eye. As She walked toward them she could tell that they were exactly the color of Harry's eyes. 'Perfect!' She tried them on and they complimented her long red hair perfectly, with the approvement of Taylor and the shop keeper she bought them. Taylor ended up buying dress robes that were a shimmery dark blue that brought out the blue in her hazel eyes. The girls gossiped about when they thought the first ball would be as they continued to pickup supplies for school. It wasn't until they passed the Quidditch shop did they see Ron, Harry and Hermoine. Wanting to flirt Ginny pulled Taylor over into the shop.  
"Here let me help you with that," Ginny heard Harry talking to someone,  
"Aw Harry your such a sweetheart" Cho Chang answered him as he took several of the bags she was holding. Cho picked up a broom and examined it.   
"That ones too bulky for someone as dainty as you" She heard Harry say helpfully as he handed Cho a smaller broom.   
"Me dainty?" Cho rolled her eyes "I'm a chunker" she laughed playfully.  
"No your not I think your perfect." There was a softer tone of sincerity to Harry's voice. Ginny rushed out of the store fighting back the tears that were trying to come, Taylor hugged her and the overwhelming need to cry overtook her.   
"Why am being so stupid. The famous Harry Potter would never take a second glance at someone like me." Taylor gave Ginny a tissue.  
"Hey don't say that, Lets go get sundaes and talk. Ice Cream fixes everything." Ginny giggled a bit,  
"Well that's what I get for eavesdropping" Taylor happy that her friend was not so upset any more smiled and laughed with her.   
"That's more like the Red Headed Step Child you're supposed to be,"   
  
Authors notes: Sorry I couldn't resist the whole NSYNC thing it'll tie in with the rest of the story trust me. Thank you to every one who replyed, I'm aiming for 10 more for the next chapter.  



	3. Sweet Dreams

Listen For the Lullaby

Listen For the Lullaby

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams 

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned them I'd be signing book covers in Europe not wasting time online.

Ginny tried to push the memory of seeing Harry and Cho together but the image wouldn't budge. Harry's Birthday was in a few days and she had yet to get him some thing she hadn't much spare money left after buying her new dress robes so it would have to be something inexpensive. 

"Tayyyllooorrr!" Ginny whined at her friend, who was listening to her "CD Player" 

"Hey I got it!" Taylor took of the headphones and put them on Ginny's ears. "Listen," it was the same song that Ginny had though reminded her of Harry. Ginny understood Taylor and she took off the headphones and the two girls headed out to Diagon alley. They looked around until the found the perfect shop 'Bath, Bed & Beyond - Enchanted not to be confused with our muggle counterpart' 

The girls went into the shop to see piles and piles of ever sort of house ware you could find. Self-cleaning mops and rags. . Pans that cooks food to perfection. Dishes that washed themselves when you were done. Bedspreads and Sheets that made themselves, Sheets for the midnight snacker that never collected cookie crumbs. In-between the sheets for sleepwalkers and the pillows for droolers they found it. Sing me a lullaby pillows. The tag claimed that it would sing its user to sleep and they would be promised sweet dreams. Ginny grabbed one and made her way to the shopkeeper. 

"How much is this?" She asked the kind looking elderly lady who was arranging stacks of thought controlled vacuums. Ginny felt the soft shivery material cover of the pillow and her heart sunk thinking her may not have enough.

"Well Hun how much do you have" the lady smiled kindly. Ginny dug through her purse and pulled out a handful of coins

"2 sickles and about 15 knuts" her eyes pleaded with the lady that it was enough. 

"This looks about right" She took 7 Knuts out of the pile of coins. Ginny looked at the amount and knew that the amount couldn't be right. 

"You sure?" The red headed girl looked towards her friend questioningly. 

"Positive, now you too hurry out of here I have work to be done" she playfully shoved them towards the door, "Come on get outta here now." The girls pulled the door shut and hurried back to the leaky caldron so that no one would know what they were up to.

~*~*~Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out Ive been babysitting an awful lot so I haven't had much time to work on this. If you review I'll try and get the next chapter out by the end of this week or sooner.~*~*~

BEWARE OF THE FLYING MUNKEES!! 


End file.
